Electrical arcing is known from U.S. patents to be conducive to hydrogen gas production, as via steam reforming at superatmospheric pressure and temperature, over a century ago by Eldridge et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 603,058 (1898). See also the contributions by other inventors cited in the examination of my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,274 (1995); 5,692,459 (1997); 5,792,325 (1998); and 5,826,548 (1998). Most, if not all, of those inventors were interested mainly in collecting hydrogen, so other gases were absent, dissolved, reacted, or otherwise removed. Yet hydrogen is far from the ideal fuel it was often imagined to be.